


Wildlings, Giants, and the two Kings in the North

by TheHoodedAssassin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, Catelyn Tully Stark Lives, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow Leaves the Night's Watch, Jon Snow is King-Beyond-the-Wall, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Protective Sandor Clegane, Rickon Stark Lives, Robb Stark Lives, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF), Theon Greyjoy Lives, Wildling Jon Snow, Wildlings - Freeform, Ygritte Lives (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoodedAssassin/pseuds/TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: The new king of Wildlings hears about the plans of Tywin Lannister to kill Robb Stark at the Twins. Together with a force of 80 thousand fighters, including Giants, and mammoths, King Jon Snow leads them to the Riverlands to save Robb, and end the War of the five kings.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Tormund Giantsbane & Jon Snow
Comments: 99
Kudos: 197





	1. Explaining the story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizaSandorthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaSandorthien/gifts).



Summary: The new king of Wildlings hears about the plans of Tywin Lannister to kill Robb Stark at the Twins. Together with a force of 80 thousand fighters, including Giants, and mammoths, King Jon Snow leads them to the Riverlands to save Robb, and end the War of the five kings. 

**THIS STORY HAS A VERY CONFUSING TIMELINE WHICH IS WHY THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EXPLANATION OF IT**

timeline (according to jon’s age):  
(16), Jon leaves for the wall  
(21(, Ned Stark becomes hand of the King  
(21), Jon becomes Lord Commander of the Watch  
King Stannis arrives when he hears that Wildlings want to cross the wall in hopes that they will back his army.  
Stannis gets killed by White Walkers  
(22), Jon let’s wildling through the wall  
Jon gets killed for letting the Wildlings through the wall  
Melisandre brings him back and tells him about his true parents  
Jon is chosen as the leader of Wildlings while Robb becomes King in the North  
(23), Red wedding

Notes:   
\- Robb is younger than Jon, plus I just made everyone a few years older by the time the show starts, meaning Jon was already at the wall.  
\- Ygritte is alive  
\- Theon didn’t sack WInterfell therefore Bran and Rickon are still at Winterfell  
\- There will be flashbacks to explain more about what happens before this story begins, because the story begins with Jon marching south with his army.

my version of season 1 Age:  
Arya - 14  
Sansa - 16  
Bran - 13  
Rickon - 9  
Robb - 19  
Theon - 21  
Jon - 21  
Joffrey - 17

current age (red wedding):  
Arya - 16  
Sansa - 18  
Bran - 15  
Rickon - 11  
Robb - 21  
Theon - 23  
Jon - 23  
Joffrey - 19


	2. The Red Wedding

Chapter 1 - The Red Wedding

(Robb Stark)

The music played, ale and wine were passed around, people cheered and laughed. The wedding had an overall joyful atmosphere. They were in the middle of a war, yet these people found the energy to dance and sing. The war and all the upcoming battles were forgotten for tonight. 

His bannermen advised him not to return to the Twins, because of the promise he broke to Lord Frey. But the old man seemed happy enough with Edmure Tully being wed to his daughter. It was a good match, Roslin Frey would become the Lady of Riverrun, which would give more power to the Freys. 

The bedding ceremony was almost finished, as the last few lords and ladies left the great hall, to see the newly wed couple bed. He clapped along with the music, slightly laughing at the event. The bedding ceremony always amused him.

He turned his head to look at Talisa who was standing beside him. She was happy. That’s all he cared for. Afterall it was hard to find happiness amongst the chaos the war of the Five Kings brought onto house Stark. 

His mother was sitting with Roose Bolton. He would lie if he said he wasn’t worried about her. The Lord of Dreadfort scared everyone, with his milky grey eyes, and emotionless smiles. As a kid he always thought back to the books he read about House Bolton. The Red Kings that have been flaying Starks in their dungeons for years and years.

Not far from himself sat Theon. He had that arrogant smirk on his face, as he talked to some maid. His friend was clearly drunk. But this celebration was well deserved. So he would let the Greyjoy be for tonight.

Talisa turned to him and spoke quietly.

“This is a very strange custom.”

He chuckled.

“Yes perhaps it is a bit strange. But it is the only way to know that the couple consummated their marriage.”

Talisa smiled and took his hand in hers, she then placed his hand on her growing belly.

“There are other ways.”

Robb smiled and turned fully to face his wife.

Whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by the double door being crashed by a creature that didn’t belong in this world. As though it walked straight out of Old Nan’s stories. there by the hole in the wall where the doors used to be, stood a giant.

Everyone present in the room turned to the creature in shock. Everyone was speechless for a few seconds. All the men stood there frozen looking at what they thought was only possible in one’s nightmare.

The silence was broken by a roar coming from the giant as he moved forward. In the next moment the room was filled with wildlings. Men and women charging in with weapons in their hands.

That’s when his men snapped out of the shock and took out their weapons.

The wildlings screamed as they slaughtered everyone in their way.

He took out his own sword and stood protectively in front of Talisa.

That is when he realized that the Wildlings weren’t attacking Stark men. Only the Freys. Any Stark soldier that tried to fight with them was pushed away or punched out, but not killed.

He looked across the room to his mother who was hiding beneath the table. Near her Roose Bolton was being restrained by two men. 

The giant was smashing people with his fists, throwing them at the walls, tearing them into pieces. Any arrows that flew at him were repelled by his armor covered arms.

Suddenly the fighting stopped when a red haired man walked in. He walked in proudly, with a grin on his face and an axe in his hand. He was their leader by what he could tell.

All wildling turned to him and put their weapons down.

The man then turned to face him and looked him up and down. 

“You must be the crow’s brother?”

But Robb was too shocked to answer or understand what he was asking.

The man huffed and turned to Walder Frey.

A path was cleared for him and he walked through his men looking at the damage done, and the blood spilled.

He walked up to the old lord and grabbed him by the neck. Pulling him closer to his own face he smiled wickedly.

“The King sends his regards.”

Then he proceeded to smash Lord Frey’s face on the table.

Robb looked around and noticed that a red haired woman dressed in furs was holding Roose Bolton at arrow point. While his mother covered her face with her arms.

Talisa was also under the table to avoid any arrows shot in their way.

Theon had no weapons with him and was left defenceless. And it seemed that he tried to fight with the wildlings as there was a red mark on his face and he was lying unconscious.

He finally regained some composure when he realized that the Wildlings weren’t there to kill the Northerners. Robb took a few steps forward but kept the sword in his hand.

“Who are you?...”

The man ignored him and kept smashing the head of Walder frey on the table, grinning and clearly enjoying the pain he caused the old man.

The giant was now sitting in the corner of the room looking around curiously. The enormous creature was no longer behaving like a beast, but like a man.

Then all the attention was drawn to the entrance to the hall. There stood a man. A man that Robb recognised very well. Jon Snow. His brother.

“That’s enough.”

The moment the words left Jon’s mouth, all the wildling put their weapons away and stood aside and looked at him, as though awaiting the next command.

Why was Jon commanding Wildlings?

He was supposed to be at the Wall… So why was he here?

Jon was dressed in Dark colors, and a fur cloak. A sword with a wolf head on the pompel was at his hip. 

He walked through his men, past him and to the front of the hall.

Jon put a hand on the red haired man’s shoulder.

“Tormund, that’s quite enough, there’s plenty more fun to come.”

The best of a man released the elder Lord and snorted.

“The fucker is half dead anyway.”

Jon climbed onto the table and addressed his men.

“My Lords, my Ladies, you have all proclaimed Robb Stark King in the North, but not all of you can be trusted.”

Not all his lords could be trusted?

Robb was genuinely confused.

Jon continued his speech as he pulled out a few letter from his pocket.

“I hold letters from Tywin Lannister. They explain how exactly Robb Stark should be killed today at this wedding. But, my people and I stopped it. The ones to whom those letters are addressed are Roose Bolton and Walder Frey.”

Robb’s eyes immediately went to Roose Bolton. Luckily the traitor was at arrow point, and he had nowhere to go. And Walder Frey was half dead after his head was smashed numerous times.

All the guests of the wedding started looking around and whispering.

Robb finally looked at Jon, who in return was looking at him.

Jon smiled sadly.

“I brought proof of the betrayal of those men. And they shall die for it. They will be executed today at sunset.”

With those words he jumped from the table while his men cheered.

Robb thought about running to Jon, but then he remembered that first he had to take care of Talisa and his mother. They were clearly in distress.

But who wasn’t in distress? After seeing Wildlings in the Riverlands and a real life Giant break through doors?

He pulled Talisa from the ground and pulled her into a tight hug. She was crying quietly and holding onto him, pulling him as close as she could.

He pulled slightly away and cupped her face with his hands and looked at her eyes.

Soon he heard his mother’s voice.

“Robb?...Oh my…”

He turned his head to face her. The fear was clear as daylight on her face.

She hugged both him and Talisa.

The three of them stood there, without saying anything. If what Jon said was true, then they were all meant to die tonight.

Suddenly the man that Jon called Tormund walked up to them.

He chuckled.

“Ah, you southern fuckers… the little crow never said that you were such scared little creatures.”

He laughed again at his own words and walked past them. He whispered something to the giant who laughed. His laughter caused the walls to slightly shake.

Robb pulled away from his mother and Talisa when he saw Jon walk to them.

“Jon?... Aren’t you supposed to be at the Night’s Watch?”

Jon smiled.

“I was there until I was killed by my own men. I served as the Lord Commander, gave my life for the Watch, so when I was brought back, I was no longer tied to my vows. Now I am the King beyond the wall. King of the free folk. They chose me to lead them after I let them through the wall.”

Cetelyn Stark looked confused.

“You let Wildlings through the Wall?”

Jon nodded.

“Aye, I did. And when I heard about Tywin’s plans for this wedding, I came south. I could let you Starks die, could I?”

Robb smirked. It has been over five years since he has seen Jon. He was no longer a boy, but a man grown. And a King. And making jokes.

Jon put his hand on Robb’s shoulder and smiled.

“My men will provide you with tents outside the Twins. We’ll talk after I execute the traitors.”

Robb nodded. 

Yes. They needed to talk.

Jon started walking away before Lady Stark asked him a question.

“Did you come here to bend the knee to Robb?”

Robb looked around as every man and woman present froze on their spots.

Suddenly they all heard laughs coming from the Wildlings. 

The giant stood up and stared at Catelyn Stark.

“We’re not fucking kneelers!”

He then walked out almost smashing a few men with his feet.

Catelyn turned to Jon.

“What did he say?!”

Jon smirked.

“We’re not fucking kneelers.”

The Wildlings laughed again collectively. Tormund put a hand around Jon’s shoulder and started talking loudly about how all the southerners shit their pants when they saw a giant walk in.

He turned to his mother.

“We’ll speak about that later mother. Jon saved us all after all. We have much to do after what happened.”

His lady mother nodded but then huffed and walked away. Even when Jon saved them all, she still found enough hate in herself to treat him like dirt under her shoes.

Talisa looked confused at the scene in front of them.

“Who is that?”

Robb raised his eyebrow.

“Who?”

Talisa smiled slightly.

“The man with dark hair.”

Robb nodded slowly realizing who she meant. Yes, he forgot to introduce his wife to his brother.

“That’s Jon Snow. My brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think...
> 
> This idea came to me not long ago after I realized I would want Robb to see the man Jon becomes in the later seasons, when he is less brooding, and has more friends.(and authority)
> 
> Plus I wanted to make Tormund meet Robb, cause I thought it would be fun)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I thought I could update this sooner, but the load of homework didn't allow me to do that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter)

(Notes:  
1\. They are not at Castle black. They are more south than the wall, somewhere in the wolfswood.  
2\. To those that said that the wildlings kneeled for Jon. They didn’t. They are following him because he is their only chance of survival and their only chance to defeat the dead.  
3\. To those that didn’t like the fact that I added the tag “Catelyn Stark bashing”, I will not spend this story hating on Catelyn, because she is not the focus of the story. I just think the woman needs a wake up call, but she will be an ally to the main characters through out the story.  
4\. I’m not a fan of Daenerys, but she is a necessity for this story. She will be a minor character and appear only at the end. There will be no incest in this story, no matter what.  
5\. Dany will not be mad. She will be like she was in season 1 of the tv series. She just wanted to go home, and have a family. And she will have those things with Jon (because he is her nephew).  
6\. Arya and Sansa will appear later in the story, because I will have to show different points of view, but mostly this whole story will be switching between Robb and Jon’s p.o.v.

Thanks to everyone who left a review, and to everyone who read this. I did not expect so many people to even look at this.

:)

1 month ago…  
(Jon Snow)

As he walked through the Wildlings’ camp he tried not to think of everything that happened in the past year. It was as crazy as the books he read as a child.

He let wildlings through the wall. Something that no one has ever done. He thought the men of Night’s watch would understand that if those wildlings die, they will join the army of the dead.

But the only people that believed him were his few friends and King Stannis. 

So when he let the free folk through the wall, he was stabbed to death by his brothers. He never trusted most of the men at the wall, but he didn’t think that they would stab them in a dark corner. Cowards, he thought.

After King Stannis died while fighting with the dead, his red priestess and his Hand Ser Davos stayed behind at the Wall.

He didn’t like Melisandre. She enjoyed burning people believing those deaths are worth something. But he could no longer hate her after she brought him back from the dead.

So here he was. Back from the dead. Alive, when he was supposed to be dead. Or maybe he was meant to be alive? It was a good thing that he didn’t believe in destiny.

And if that wasn’t madness then what happened next definitely was. 

Lady Melisandre claimed she saw a vision in the fire. She saw his real parents.

At first he didn’t believe that his father wasn’t Ned Stark. (Who was actually his uncle). But was Rhaegar Targaryen. A man he thought stole and raped his aunt Lyanna. Yes his aunt Lyanna, who was actually his mother.

Who would believe such a tale?

But then Sam returned from the citadel with documents that confirm that Rhaegar married Lyanna.

His world was falling apart. He no longer had siblings. They were his cousins. And he was no longer a bastard, but the rightful king of the seven kingdoms.

And he was no longer tied to the watch now that he had given his life for the watch.

Lady Melisandre claimed that Jon Snow was dead, and Aegon Targaryen was now born. 

The only good thing that came out of it is that maester Aemon spent his last days with family. As he talked to the old maester he learned much about his real family, before the old man eventually died.

As if being brought back from the dead, bringing wildlings through the wall, and being a secret Targaryen wasn’t enough, he was named King beyond the wall, temporarily.

He himself insisted that after Mance Ryder died, Tormund should take his place, but the red haired man said that people prefer to follow the man who was brought back from the dead. Because to them he sounded almost like a god.

If he was still tied to the Watch he would have refused, but no longer being Jon Snow, he took the role of the leader of the free folk.

He named Davos the hand of the king, him being the only other person aware of the politics of Westeros. And Tormund became his unofficial Lord Commander.

And now he had 100 thousand people, 80 thousand of those who could fight for him. They were willing to fight for him because he didn’t force them to bend the knee. And if he had tried that, he was sure that he would likely have a few arrows stabbed into his knees.

The free folk took to calling him king Crow, courtesy of Tormund. Even if most of them listened only to Tormund or other wildling leaders.

If he cared about titles then he would be offended, but he cared not. The only thing on his mind were the white walkers and Robb.

They chose to follow him because they knew he could help them gather men to fight the dead. And he was the one that brought them south of the wall. They also knew he had a brother who was King in the North. (or the south, as they liked to think of it)

A few of them spit in his face, but agreed to follow him for the time being.

Jon was sure that if Robb wasn’t too busy with the war of the five kings, he would help them fight the army of the dead. However Robb and his armies were unavailable at the moment.

Davos suggested that they could help Robb Stark win against the Lannisters, and in return help them beyond the wall. The only reasons why the Lannisters were winning was because they had more men than Robb.

And Jon had men. And not only men. He had Giants and giant mammoths. He was sure that Joffrey would shit his pants if he ever saw a giant.

Now as he walked through the camp of the free folk, he pushed the thoughts of Joffrey’s ugly face away and tried to think of ways he could contact Robb and bring Wildlings south.

According to Davos the Northern army was currently at Riverrun. There was to be a Wedding at the twins. Unfortunately no one knew whose wedding it was. Was it Robb’s? He always thought that he would be there at his wedding. He always imagined that Ned Stark would be at the Wedding.

But he doubted any of those things would come true now.

As he entered his tent he noticed that there were more people then he expected. Everyone turned to face him. He noticed the worry and uncertainty in their eyes. 

Immediately he knew there was bad news.

His first thought was that Robb or one of his sisters was dead. But he forced himself not to think about such things.

“What happened?”

He asked Ser Davos, who in return handed him a letter with the Lannister sigil.

“Some kids were playing around with a bow. No one told them not to shoot the ravens. They brought us this. It was meant to fly to Winterfell.”

Jon looked around before unfolding it.

The letter was addressed to Ramsay Snow, Roose Bolton’s bastard son. Not long ago they learned that Ramsey had taken Winterfell from the Greyjoys by order of Robb Stark.

The letter was from Tywin Lannister. 

Why was one of Robb’s bannermen corresponding with Tywin Lannister?

He continued reading the letter.

It explained well, what was to happen at the wedding. Once the Starks were dead, Boltons would become the wardens of the north and swear fealty to Joffrey Baratheon. And Walder Frey would become lord of Riverrun once the Tullys were dead. 

As he read and reread the letter a few times, the only words that he could think about were “Robb Stark will die at the Twins along with his mother.”

He heard a faint “Your Grace?” From Ser Davos, but he couldn’t look up from the letter.

His father was dead. Bran was dead. Rickon was dead. And soon Robb and lady Stark would follow them.

He looked up at Davos and Tormund who were expecting him to say something. 

“If this is true, then Robb will be killed along with his men and his mother.”

Tormund nodded.

“And if your brother is dead, then no one can help us with the dead fuckers.”

Jon looked back down at the letter trying to think of something. After a few seconds of complete quiet he looked up at Davos.

“Is there any way we can march down to Riverrun before the wedding at the twins?”

Davos let out a heavy breath.

“The wedding is in a fortnight. If we depart tomorrow, then we could potentially make it.”

Jon straightened out his back.

“Then we depart today.”

As everyone left the tent to prepare for the march south, he sat down and folded the letter. He would later use it as proof of treason.

He had to save Robb. Without Robb their plan would not work. None of the southern lords would believe in white walkers, and they wouldn’t send their armies north until it was too late.

Getting down to the Riverlands would be complicated. People would notice Wildling marching south, and they would most likely be attacked.

Luckily they were in the midst of a war.

All northern houses sent most of their men to fight for the King in the North. The men that remained would not be an issue. Even if word was sent south about an army of wildlings, Jo doubted anyone would spare men to fight them. Everyone was too focused on the war of the five kings. Stannis was dead which made it the war of the four kings, but Jon Snow, the King beyond the wall was about to enter the game, which made it once again, the war of the five kings.

Jon knew that Robb could ask him to bend the knee and fight for him. And at first he considered that option.

But the free folk trusted him to lead them to victory. And they would kill him before he could even bend the knee. 

No, he would bring the free folk south. He would save Robb. And then they would defeat the Lannisters. He would claim his birthright and become king of the seven kingdoms.

Once he became king he would send as many men to the North as they needed to defeat the Night King.

If they won, the Wildling would return home to the North of the wall, while the rest of Westeros would be restored. 

Ygritte would most likely return home as well. And he wouldn’t stop her.  
He loved her, and therefore he wouldn’t tie her to himself. Not that she would let him.

The only time he felt like he truly belonged was in the wildling camp. It was the only time when no one cared that he was a bastard. No one cared who his father was. No one cared who he was.

In truth he dreamed of returning to that cave with Ygritte, and never leaving. And never having to take part in southern affairs.

He didn’t want to rule Westeros, but if him sitting on the throne meant peace, then he would do his duty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

notes:  
Bran and Rickon are at Winterfell with Ramsey, who was sent there to defend them in case of an attack on Winterfell.

present day…

(Robb Stark)

He stood in the middle of his tent and kept looking over the letters that Jon gave him. He trusted Roose Bolton’s bastard to protect his brothers, and it turned out that Boltons were traitors. And now Bran and Rickon were no longer safe. If Ramsey got a word of what happened here, he would surely kill Bran and Rickon or use them as hostages.

Talisa was sitting not far from him looking worriedly at him. She was still shocked by what happened, and by finding out that Jon was here.

His mother was also shocked. She definitely didn’t expect to see Ned Stark’s bastard here. And it seemed as though she wasn’t happy that he was the one who saved him.

No one said a single word. No one knew what to say. They were supposed to die, but they were alive and well. There was too much running through everyone’s mind to say anything.

The silence was interrupted by someone walking in.

It was the red haired woman that had Roose Bolton at arrow point. She was no longer wearing furs, instead she was wearing brown leather trousers, a simple black shirt and black boots. Her bow was no longer with her, instead she had two daggers strapped to her hips.

“Jon is waiting for you.”

Robb put the letters down and walked to the exit of the tent. But the woman stopped him with a slight smirk.

“All of you.”

Robb looked confused but motioned Talisa and his mother to stand up.

They followed Ygritte through the Wildlings’ camp. All men and women stopped to stare at them. Some kids were running around laughing at jokes about ‘southern kneelers’. He noted to himself to ask Jon about this later.

Their group was stopped by a man and a woman in a red dress. He was clearly not a wildling. He had a sword on his hip, simple leather clothes and a grey cloak. And the woman looked like a proper lady.

Robb noticed the annoying look on the woman’s face when she stopped before the man.

The man smiled warmly.

“Your Grace.”

Robb nodded.

The man bowed his head lightly.

“My name is Davos Seaworth, I am the hand of King Jon, I wished to meet you before the executions.”

Robb nodded. Even if he was surprised. Where in the seven hells did Jon find himself a Hand of the King who wasn’t a wildling. 

Davos motioned to the woman beside him.

“This is Lady Melisandre, she is a red priestess. She is the one who brought Jon from the dead.”

A red priestess? like the one Stannis Baratheon had?

Robb decided to leave those questions for later.

“It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

He turned to Talisa and his mother who were slightly behind him.

“This is my wife, Talisa. And my mother Lady Catelyn Stark.”

Davos nodded.

“Jon spoke often of his brother Robb Stark, but he never mentioned Lady Talisa. Nevertheless it is a pleasure to meet you, your Grace.”

He then turned to his mother.

“My lady, I have heard about you during my service to Stannis Baratheon.”

Robb frowned.

“You served King Stannis?”

Lady Melisandre smiled.

“Yes. he was the hand of the king. And I served the king as well.”

Robb huffed.

“So you are the red priestess that burned people for Stannis?”

“I simply followed Rhollr’s orders.”

Davos was clearly uncomfortable and he turned his face away, he seemed to bear no warmth for the lady.

Robb noticed that the wildling woman seemed bored by their conversation and began fidgeting with one of the blades in her hand.

He looked back to the red priestess.

“Why do you serve my brother?”

She smiled.

“I brought him back from the dead. If that’s not enough of a reason then perhaps you should ask him that question.”

Suddenly a knife flew by right in front of Robb’s nose.

They all turned to face the wildling.

“Are you done running your tongues? You fucking southerners with your meaningless chatter. Jon is waiting.”

She glared at the red priestess before continuing to walk forward.

They had no choice but to follow her. 

He got ahold of Talisa’s hand. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. But he could see the worry in her eyes.

This was not planned. Nothing was going as planned. This war took an unexpected turn when Jon arrived.

Finally they came up to an opening. He noticed that a few Northern Lords were already present, along with the Blackfish and Theon. There was a chopping block in the middle of the clearing. Two giants stood in the back of the crowd of the wildling. They were all cheering for blood.

Jon stood in the middle talking with Tormund.

He had a slight smile on his face even if worry was evident on his face.

He was led to the front of the crowd with his family, meanwhile Davos joined Jon in the middle.

They exchanged a few quick words. After that Davos stepped back along with Tormund.

Jon sent a nod to Tormund who smiled wickedly and turned to a few wildlings.

“Alright! Bring those fuckers out for King Crow! It’s time for them to die!”

Now Robb understood what Tormund meant earlier when he referred to him as ‘the crow’s brother’. But that didn’t explain why Jon was called the ‘crow’.

Most wildlings cheered or laughed, while Lords looked sheepishly around themselves. The giants were sitting quietly but they seemed interested by the events taking place. Their resemblance to humans surprised Robb. 

Jon put a hand up and everyone shut up. The prisoners were escorted to the chopping block and forced on their knees. There were three in total. Lord Walder Frey, Lord Bolton, and Lord Karstark.

Jon took out his sword. 

Everyone froze. Even Robb himself. He knew that sound. The silent swoosh of valyrian steel. Just like Ice.

Where did Jon get a valyrian steel sword? Just another question added to the list of unanswered questions. 

Jon placed the tip of the sword on the ground just like their father used to do. 

“You are accused of treason and conspiracy against the King in the North. Any last words?”

The prisoners kept quiet. The shame and fear evident on their face.

Jon nodded slowly.

“I, Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name, rightful King of the seven kingdoms, king of the andals and the first men, protector of the realm, and chosen king of the freefolk, sentence you to die.”

Jon lifted his sword and cut off Lord Frey’s head with one quick move. The Wildlings cheered.

Then he executed Lord Bolton. The cheers grew louder.

Then Lord Karstark was dead too. This time even the giants joined in with screams and laughter. 

Jon’s sword was covered in blood as he stepped away. He gave the sword to Ser Davos, before stepping in front of the crowd.

“I thank you all for joining me for this special occasion.” There was a hint of humor in his words which made the wildlings laugh even louder. The red haired man put a hand on Jon’s shoulder and they laughed together.

Whatever happened next was too much of a blur to remember clearly. The laughter died down eventually, but Robb couldn’t hear much.

All he could focus on were Jon’s words.

“Aegon Targaryen, the rightful king of the seven kingdoms….”

Jon was not his brother?... But the rightful king?... And he wasn’t Jon at all?...

He stood there for a few seconds before he managed to look at his brother who was now headed in his direction.

He heard his mother’s voice from behind.

“What is the meaning of this, you bastard!”

Jon ignored the woman and looked apologetically at Robb.

“I need to tell you a few things. I suppose there is much that needs to be explained.”

Robb nodded and tried to regain some composure before speaking.

“That sounds like an understatement.”

Jon nodded.

“Yes, I suppose…”

He gestured to Ser Davos.

“My hand will show you around if you need anything and he’ll escort you to my tent tomorrow morning after breakfast. You can also ask Tormund. He is a bit loud and rash, but he’ll help you out if needed.”

Robb frowned.

“Tomorrow morning?”

“Yes. My story is long, and we all need rest after today’s events.”

Jon put a hand on Robb’s shoulder, as he used to do, before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... I hope you enjoyed this...  
> now Robb knows the truth...(at least part of it)
> 
> I apologize that there isn't much of Jon/Ygritte going on. I promise there will be more of it in the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be pretty much Jon explaining everything to Robb, and the two will start planning on how to get Bran and Rickon out of Winterfell before Ramsey does something bad to them.


	5. Explanations

Chapter 4

(Robb) (it was supposed to be a Jon chapter, but I decided to do another one with Robb, I apologize in advance)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up beside Talisa, and for a moment he forgot that he was in the middle of a Wildling camp. For a second it seemed like a normal morning, and he could almost forget the words Jon spoke yesterday at the execution. But the events of the previous day were unforgettable to say the least.

As much as he wanted to stay in the warm bed with Talisa, he had to get up. He had to know what the fuck happened with Jon.

He turned to his wife and shook her lightly to wake her up. Then he stood up from the bed and found his clothes, and cloak. As he strapped his sword to his hip, Talisa got out of bed and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and pressed a slight kiss to her lips.

She pulled away and stepped away to get to her own clothes.

He watched her with a slight smile. He was truly happy. But with Jon’a arrival a lot of things changed. They suddenly had a few more thousand men. And one more king…

Once they were both dressed they exited the tent and looked around. Robb spotted Tormund standing not far away. The wildling wasn’t tall, but he was wider than most men.

The moment their eyes crossed the red haired man smiled widely and walked over to them. Robb tried to smile in return, but it was hard to smile when a man twice your size was almost running at you. 

Tormund looked down at him from head to toe, and grinned.

“The little crow never mentioned his brother was kissed by fire.”

Robb frowned and glanced to Talisa, looking for an answer.

“Kissed by fire?”

The wildling laughed.

“You have red hair. Means you are special. You were kissed by fire.”

Robb nodded. He supposed it made some sense. Even though he couldn’t understand why having red hair was anyhow special.

Before he could say another word, the wildling put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forward.

“Time to go. Your brother wants to talk with ya, and your family.”

He turned to Talisa who slowly followed him and Tormund through the camp. She caught up to him and took his hand.

“Perhaps we should get your mother?”

The wildling turned his head around but didn’t stop walking.

“Your mother will be brought to the King by the old knight. Jon said she wouldn’t like the company of the freefolk.”

Robb chuckled. Yes, that was smart of Jon. His mother wasn’t happy when she saw wildlings in the riverlands, but she seemed to be at least somewhat respectful towards Ser Davos Seaworth.

Suddenly Talisa spoke up.

“Why do you call him ‘crow’?”

Tormund started laughing, as though it was the funniest question he has ever heard.

“The freefolk call men at the Wall, ‘crows’ cause they wear black.”

Talisa nodded lightly.

They spent the rest of the way in silence, only sometimes turning when wildlings would make jokes about southerners. It seemed that these people knew only how to fight, drink, and make stupid jokes about men of the night’s watch and ‘fancy’ lords of Westeros. He would have never imagined Jon in such company. He was always brooding and sitting quietly in the corner. Which was quite the opposite of Wildlings.

They stopped at a large tent.

The wildling was ready to open the tent flap, until Robb stopped him.

“Maybe we should wait? Or knock? What if he’s busy?”

The wildling shrugged.

“He probably is busy. But not in the way you think.”

Tormund smirked at the last words before entering the tent, and practically pushing Robb inside. When Robb’s eyes focused again, he saw something he would have never expected to see.

Jon was wearing his trousers, thank the seven for that. But he had no shirt on. And he was currently kissing the red haired woman they saw earlier.

Jon’s attachment to the Wildlings just started making much more sense. 

He had a wildling lover.

The quiet, brooding, Jon, was fucking a wildling.

Jon pulled away from the woman and glared at Tormund.

“I will never understand why humiliating me, amuses you so much.”

The wildling only laughed.

“You wanted to see your brother? Here he is.”

Jon glanced at Robb, giving him an apologetic look.

“I told you to bring him in after breakfast.”

“Well I already had breakfast.”

Jon bit his lip and shook his head before turning to Robb.

“I’m sorry for this. Let me get changed so we can talk over breakfast.”

The woman stepped away from Jon. That is when he saw the many scars littering Jon’s body. They looked like knife wounds. Deep enough to kill a man.

Jon grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head before adjusting a cloak over his shoulders. He grabbed his sword, while the woman grabbed a bow and some arrows.

Jon gestured to the exit of the tent and let Robb out before playfully pushing the wildling out.

Luckily Talisa stayed outside. His mother was already there alongside Ser Davos. Theon was nowhere to be seen. He was getting worried for his friend. The last time he saw him was at the executions, but they were led away to different tents.

His mother looked anywhere but at Jon or the Wildlings. As though they were dirt beneath her shoes.

But Jon ignored her ignorance, maintaining a slight smile on his face.

“I had a table set for all of us. I’ll explain some of what happened.”

Ser Davos turned around to lead them to the clearing where the table was set.

Robb nodded and followed the elder knight.

He noticed Jon exchange a few words with his Hand, but he was to far away to hear what they were saying.

He walked up to his mother who was a few steps in front of him.

“Good Morning mother.”

“Yes… I suppose.”

Robb took a deep breath. He didn’t want to say this, but his mother had to stop treating Jon in such a way.

“I understand that you never loved Jon. But he saved us all. He brought us more men. Men that we need to win this war. It would be nice if you at least acted somewhat grateful for the help he provided.”

He noticed that his mother tensed, but she nodded.

And for now that would be enough.

Once they reached the clearing they all sat around the table. Food was already there. Nothing fancy, but it was a warm meal, and it was better than remaining hungry.

Jon was the only one left standing as everyone sat down.

For the first time since his arrival, Jon looked unsure of himself.

“I’ll begin with some introductions. It will make everything more understandable.”

A snort passed through Tormund’s mouth. The wildling already began eating, and seemed not to pay any attention to what Jon had to say.

“You’ve all met the Hand of the King, Ser Davos, and Tormund. He is the unofficial commander of the freefolk army.”

Then Jon turned to the red haired woman.

“This is Ygritte.”

Before Jon could continue, Tormund interrupted him.

“They’re fucking.”

Jon clenched his fist and looked at the ground in embarrassment. 

Robb looked around to see Ygritte's annoyed face, and his lady mother’s disgusted face.

Jon coughed to get everyone’s attention. 

“Robb, I’ve not yet had the pleasure to meet your wife.”

He nodded, and turned to Talisa.

“This is Talisa, my queen.”

Jon smiled. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your grace.”

Talisa nodded and smiled in return.

Jon pulled his chair out and sat down.

“Well… then… I’ll start from the beginning.”

Jon took a deep breath before looking at Robb with slightly sad eyes.

“When I left for the wall, I joined the Night’s watch. Very quickly I understood that it was not the place I believed it to be. There was nothing honorable about it. A bunch of rapists and thieves freezing off at the edge of Westeros. I became the steward to the Lord commander Marmont. But he was killed during a mutiny. That left the watch without a Lord Commander. Not long after that, I went beyond the Wall to infiltrate the Wildlings, and find out why they have been trying to cross the Wall. That is where I met Mance Rayder, the king of the Freefolk. The first men to ever unite all wildlings together, and giants.”

Robb looked around. From where he was sitting he could see at least two giants. 

“Not long after I returned to the Watch, Father was killed and Stannis Baratheon proclaimed himself King. He visited the Wall. His Red priestess led him to the wall, and showed him what was happening beyond the wall. He was the only one who believed in what was coming for all of us. The army of the Dead. It is the reason why Wildling fled south. The dead have risen and the Knight King assembled an army. The only thing stopping him right now is the wall.”

Catelyn Stark interrupted him.

“You think we will believe in some tale? About dead men walking?”

Ser Davos was the one to reply.

“It is the truth my lady. They are real. And they are hard to kill. I’ve seen them with my own eyes. I fought them myself.”

Lady Stark glared slightly at Jon as he continued but kept her mouth shut.

“Stannis Baratheon fell while fighting with them. That is why Ser Davos serves me now. But while Stannis was at the Wall, he helped me get elected as the new lord commander. My friend Samwell Tarly helped as well.”

Robb frowned.

“Samwell Tarly? The son of Randyll Tarly? How did he end up at the wall?”

“His father threatened him. He was the eldest son, but he was no warrior. Lord Tarly didn’t want his heir to be someone like Sam, so he sent him to the wall. I sent him to the citadel when I became the lord commander. He replaced Maester Aemon Targaryen at the wall.”

Robb nodded and Jon continued.

“As the Lord Commander I let the wildling through the wall. I did it to protect innocent people. They were simply running away from the Dead. But not everyone at the Watch agreed with my actions. For that they stabbed me and called me traitor. They stabbed me five times. The last knife went through my heart.”

He turned to Robb.

“You saw the scars.”

Robb bit the inside of his cheek to control his anger.

When Jon left for the Wall, he never expected his brother to get into so much trouble.

Ser Davos turned to him.

“Aye, I found him bleeding out in the snow. I brought him inside, and guarded his body alongside his last few loyal friends and his direwolf.”

Robb looked up immediately at the mention of the direwolf.

“Ghost is here?”

Jon nodded.

“Yes, he is almost as big as a horse now.”

Talisa spoke up for the first time.

“You have a direwolf as well?”

“Yes. Every Stark child received a direwolf, and me. I got the runt of the litter.”

Talisa nodded before continuing with her food.

So far Jon’s story was unbelievable, at the least. But from what he could guess, this was only the beginning.

Ser Davos looked around before continuing.

“The idea came to me not long after. Lady Melisandre has burned people, has done terrible things, but she was the last option. I’ve heard stories about resurrecting people, so I figured I should try as well. In the end she did bring him back.”

Jon nodded.

“That is what I meant when I said I was no longer bound to the Watch. I gave my life for it. I was killed by my own brothers. So I decided to leave. But before I could leave, Lady Melisandre told me that Ned Stark was not my father. I didn’t believe her. She said that my real father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark. I knew that even if that was true, then I was still a Bastard. But she continued to claim that my real name was Aegon Targaryen, and I was ‘the prince that was promised’. I didn’t believe her. How could I? I was always a bastard. Not even in my wildest dreams was I a secret prince. But then Sam returned from the citadel. He found records of Lyanna and Rhaegar’s wedding.”

Catelyn Stark looked shocked. Everyone was shocked.

Lyanna Stark wasn’t kidnapped? Then the whole rebellion was based on a lie?

“Their marriage doesn’t make you their son.”

Jon turned to Catelyn.

“I thought so too, my lady, but after I came back from the dead I discovered that I could not burn. Fire could no longer burn my skin. Maester Aemon confirmed that some Tragaryens could not be burned by fire. If that doesn’t prove who I am, then I don’t know what else does.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped.

Jon took a deep breath.

“Lord Stark was an honorable man. He put a stain on his honour to protect his nephew. I may be his nephew by blood. But he raised me as his own son, therefore he will always be my father.”

He then turned to Robb.

“And you will always be my brother, no matter what.”

Lady Stark let out a sob. Robb could understand why she cried. She believed the past 20 years that her husband dishonored her, when in reality he didn’t. She also treated Jon as a bastard, when in reality he was the heir to the Iron Throne.

“I know that this is a lot, but we have to finish this, and get to planning the war.”

Ser davos nodded.

“Tormund, you can explain the rest?”

Tormund huffed in annoyance but turned to the rest of them.

“When the Freefolk saw him return from the dead, and after he let us all through the damned wall, we needed a leader. We needed someone who would help us find men to defeat the Dead fuckers. So we chose the little crow as our King.”

Jon chuckled.

“They listen to Tormund more than they listen to me. They don’t see me as one of them. But for now they follow me. And we have 80 thousand men and women who will fight. They will help me win the Iron Throne, and once all the Kingdoms are united we will face the army of the dead all together.”

So that was his plan? Unite the kingdoms to fight the dead men? 

“And what will you do after that?”

Jon’s smile dropped.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if there will be an after.”

Robb frowned.

“Then why are you doing all this? You could have marched straight to King’s landing. Why help us?”

Jon’s face tensed for a second before he smiled almost playfully.

“I couldn’t let my brother die.”

“So what are we going to do now?”

Jon shrugged and looked at Ygritte, before speaking.

“The Lannisters killed our father. The Boltons have our brothers. We have to protect those we love, and avenge those we lost. I think we have only one option. ”

He stood up and looked proudly over his camp.

“We’re gonna kill those southern fuckers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not having any Ygritte/Jon content.  
> Also Theon was not here for this chapter, and that will be explained later.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

(Jon)

Breakfast didn’t go as planned. So he gave the rest of the day to Robb to process everything. They were to meet the next day so they could begin forming battle plans.

He wanted to tell Robb only part of his story so as to not overload him, but it seemed that as always his plans didn’t go as they were supposed to. Robb would now have too many questions. As much as Jon wanted to tell Robb everything, they didn’t have the time.

They had to end this war as soon as they could so that they could focus on the army of the dead. They still had to mine the dragonglass at Dragonstone and make as many weapons out of it as they could. 

Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted, before he could come up with any plans. Ygritte’s hand was on his chest, as they lay on the pile of furs. 

“You waste too much time thinking.”

He turned his head slightly to face her.

“Do I now?”

She scoffed.

“Yes. You are once again starting to act like a southerner.”

“I don’t have a choice. Those Lords won’t listen to me unless I act like them.”

She ran her hand up his chest, to his neck, and finally to his jaw.

“Fuck these southern Lords.”

Jon snorted.

“Yes… I suppose.”

Suddenly Ygritte rolled on top of him. Her hair shone brightly in the rays of the setting sun that was coming from the crack in the tent.

“Perhaps you could find someone more pleasant to fuck? Don’t you think?”

Jon chuckled slightly before running his hands up her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

\------------------------------------------  
(apologies to anyone who wanted a continuation, but this is rated T for a reason)  
\-----------------------------------------  
When he woke up in the morning Ygritte was already gone as usual, probably hunting in the nearby woods.

From outside his tent he could hear the usual sounds of the freefolk doing their daily duties, some children running around and playing, and the loud steps of the giants.

However his pleasant morning was interrupted by Tormund, who once again entered his tent unannounced.

“Get your ass up Snow. The people need their ‘King’.”

Jon frowned, but before he could ask Tormund what was happening,the wildling already left. He threw on some clothes he could find and grabbed his sword before following his friend.

As he ran through the camp he noticed that all the wildling were starting to form a crowd not far away. He pushed through his people to see what the commotion was. 

There in the middle of the crowd, was Ygritte. She was pointing her bow at some Northern soldiers. The rest of the Wilding had their weapons out and were ready to fight. 

“What is the meaning of this?!”

Ygritte didn’t bother turning to him. She held her eyes on the 6 surrounded men.

Tormund walked to Jon.

“Those fuckers tried to kill WunWun.”

A few gasps were heard while the other wildling yelled out ways to kill them off.

Jon clenched his jaw.

Someone yelled “Cut off their cocks!”

And everyone cheered.

Jon looked around himself. He had two options. He could do as his people wanted, or he could do it the southern way and give them a trial. The second option would earn him some respect from the Lords.

“Silence!”

Most men and women froze but kept eyeing the soldiers like prey they were about to kill.

Everyone waited for his command.

“Seize them!”

Tormund looked at him expectedly. 

He was about to tell his men to imprison them, but he remembered Ygritte’s words.

Fuck the Lords. Fuck them ,and what they think about the freefolk.

“And call WunWun here. He’ll decide what to do with them.”

They all cheered, while also yelling insults at the soldiers.

The giant was summoned, and some people had to clear out to let him through. The crown grew even larger. Everyone wanted to see what he would do.

WunWun looked down at the soldiers who were now being held by two men each. They shivered under the giant’s stare. The giant reached for one of the men and grabbed him.

The grasp wasn’t enough to kill the man, but enough to scare th shit out of him.

WunWun looked at him like a kid would look at a wooden toy knight.

Then he let him fall. Probably breaking some bones in the process. The man was once again grabbed by the freefolk.

“Cut off their cocks.”

Not even a second after the words came out of WunWun’s mouth the soldiers started screaming and pleading for mercy.

Jon thought they should get their hands cut off. But upon second thought he realised that men without hands could not fight. But men without cocks could still serve their Lords.

And just like that, the freefolk were upon the 6 attackers. They all seemed interested in cutting up a few southerners.

A few minutes later most screams died out, and the crowd was gone. The only remains were the blood stains on the green grass of the Riverlands.

The only ones left were Tormund and Ygritte. And the six men.

Robb would most definitely not be pleased by this.

As the six men were dragged away, Tormund left to ensure they wouldn’t be killed. While Ygritte left to wash the blood of her hands and cloak.

Ser Davos finally arrived.

He looked at the blood sprayed on the ground and let out a heavy breath.

“The Riverlanders won't be happy to hear about this.”

Jon nodded.

“I know. But the freefolk won't be loyal if I start pleasing the lords too much. They expect me to act like one of them. I simply did what any good ruler would do.”

Ser Davos nodded.

“Yes. You made your people happy. And I suppose that this was better than killing them.”

“Robb would have sent them to the Wall.”

Ser Davos put his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked at the ground.

“There isn’t much of a Night’s Watch left.”

Jon nodded but looked at the ground.

“I suppose not.”

Ser Davos walked up to him.

“You doubt you made the right choice.”

It was not a question. Anyone who looked at Jon could tell he wasn’t sure.

Davos placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You are the King of the Freefolk, you do not have to follow Westeros law or tradition.”

Jon shook his head.

“I told everyone I am Aegon Targaryen, king of the seven kingdoms. If I want to be crowned and sat upon the Iron Throne then I have to act like a Westeros lord. It will be expected of me. They will not follow a wildling.”

“The want for Lannister blood will force everyone to follow you. The Lords of the North and Riverland. Except the Wildlings. They care not for southern affairs. You need them to be loyal and fight for you. Otherwise we cannot win this war.”

Jon nodded. Without the freefolk this war was pointless. Without the wildlings they would never have enough men to defeat Tywin lannister.

He raised his head as Davos dropped his hand from his shoulder. Jon would act as a king. He would stay loyal to his men, even if it meant displeasing some fancy southerners.

“Well then let’s go meet with Robb and his bannermen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter he will meet with Robb and talk about the war and his parents.
> 
> Arya and Gendry (along with the Hound) will arrive in two or three chapters. Their story will be explained and told from Arya's p.o.v.


End file.
